


Kings And Vagabonds

by baeberiibungh



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fluff, Gods and Goddesses, M/M, Magic, Rivals, Robbery, WIP, fairy tale, fire whip, kings - Freeform, more tags to come, spells, will tag more later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-04
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-03-29 00:02:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3874933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baeberiibungh/pseuds/baeberiibungh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Castiel gets his heart stolen by a green eyed vagabond. The king is furious and promises the harshest of punishment. What he never foresaw was that the punishment might be welcomed...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Many many moons ago, in the enchanted land of Kaamroop, there lived a mighty king. He was a great ruler and held sway over the lands, mountains and river of a vast country. He was said to be the son of the Goddess Kamakhya herself and the legendary Lord Brahmaputra. Whether born of these titans or not, King Castiel of Kaamroop was certainly blessed by them. He did not have a huge army, but the small one he did was infinitely faithful to him. He did not set out to conquer his surrounding kingdoms, but he did so for the subjects demanded it. 

He was a kind and just king, his family equally devoted to rule in the true tradition of the family of a goddess. His sister Annanika was extremely popular, both for her virtue and courage as well as her beauty. His other sister Hannsah and brother Mahichael were particularly adept at policing the country so that no one went unfed, unlooked for as well as maintaining the court. He also had a horde of cousins and like minded people who helped in carving out one of the most fabulous dynasty the region has ever seen.

One of the reasons that King Castiel was able to win any and every war he deemed just to join was actually his secret group of magicians. They would cast spells and call on spires of thunder and rings of fire to frighten the enemy, and the enemy would surrender very easily for they believed King Castiel to have the unbound blessing of the goddess. He was also known as the 'Neel Raja' (blue king) in some corners of the country for he had a blade that could call forth lightening that could split one elephant into two with just one swipe and glowed blue in his hand. 

Castiel was aware how afraid his fire sword made others, subjects of his own country and his family. Therefore he made arrangements to temper his power. The blade had been a gift from a warrior priest who had gone through decades long meditations dedicated to Goddess Kamakhya. It was a gift, a boon to show her pleasure at the priest’s devotion. However, he could not wield the blade so he gifted it to King Castiel. And Castiel wielded it wisely, never rising it to smite someone without reason. 

To help him temper his power over the blade, the magicians made him a special box that sat at the entrance of his palace. It was transparent and held a portion of his heart. The magicians had concluded that the king had simply too much heart to wield it with precision. Annanika and Hannsah were worried that breaking his heart off into pieces would harm the king in the long run, but nothing drastic happened. Not that they knew of. The king though started feeling like something was missing from his life. 

So devoted to the cause of his country the king was that he never took a wife. The administration ran too smoothly to break it off by bringing in heirs prematurely. And should he be felled in some war or so, he had good faith in Annanika to lead on the country effortlessly. His subject certainly loved her enough to heed her words whenever needed. His heart, placed at the entrance of the palace so as to not leave it hidden and constrained in some dark corners but in the sun so that the heart might grow with the king, openly and with love, continues to beat in sync with the part in his chest. 

His heart was guarded at all time, except on certain nights when the king would come visit his heart and look at it in wonder. He was in awe of his magicians, that they were able to manipulate earth and water and fire with so much ease. At first he had been wary, of their powers and of their potential which had loomed like a possible threat over his head. But the magical tribe, led by a surprisingly guttural old man by the name of Shreengar and his much younger daughter Joahana, was a pleasant surprise once Castiel actually got to know them.

The story goes that it was a moonless night, the only light in the front courtyard from a big bonfire that was lit to combat the cold weather. The guards were at a distance, giving the king space, while he took a leisurely walk around his glass encased heart. Suddenly a ribbon of fire came out of the dark and licked a strip near the left shoulder of King Castiel. He was shell-shocked; no one had the galls to ever invade the palace. While Castiel stood thus, sorely missing his blade in his hand, a man with threadbare clothes in colours that was not the custom of his country stepped in. 

The man stepped closer to Castiel and Castiel took up the stance of a fighter. The man’s face was almost obscured by a white cloth save his eyes that looked demonic as he stood before the fire. Castiel could not make out his features, but his eyes seem to tilt in mirth as he moved. His guards were closing in with speed for they too had espied the intruder trying to hurt their king. They were shouting and cursing at the culprit who made no moves to do anything. 

Suddenly Castiel found himself very near the stranger, and a scent reached his nose that made him snarl darkly as he darted forward to hold the man. But he was already gone. In fact, with a tipping salute with his fingers he jumped courtyard wall into the royal forest reserve behind the palace. His men had reached him by then and were trying to ascertain if he had been gravely harmed. His shoulder was still smarting so, and Castiel was fuming at the fact that neither he nor his men were able to catch the culprit, Castiel set out for the magicians' place to ask just how a man breached their unbreakable protective barriers.

Just as he passed the glass case, his steps stilled completely. Half of his heart was missing.


	2. Chapter 2

The whole palace descended into the chaos. Shreengar was apoplectic with fury and apologetic in shades before the king. His wards had been the best their ever is and the intruder had just strolled over like anything. He set out his fellow magicians to check if any of their wardings have been accidentally breached. Hannsah and Annanika were equally furious, as well as fearful for their brother’s life so that both took upon themselves to take a burning blade each and keep guard over him. Castiel would have been almost amused if he weren’t so worried. 

There were many ways a person’s heart can be used to do black magic, and the conditions turned only dire when that individual turned out to be a king as powerful as Castiel. Should any of their neighbouring countries come to know of this, they would mount an immediate invasion and then the peace that the regions had seen for the first time in such a long time would be shattered. Or maybe his heart will be used to manipulate him, emptying his coffers and overtake his country. This was an unbelievable thing that had happened. While Castiel had himself looked over many contingency plans to prevent such an occurrence, there had been no planned directions to follow now that his heart had been stolen.

Amidst all these, the Kaamroop court gets an official message from the biggest country to the west of Kamrup, Texal. They had a band of foot soldiers that were almost revered, so loyal and ferocious they were. The land of Texal had the best breeds of horses and it was rumoured that the eldest son of the ruler had the best of them all. Prince Deanang was a capable warrior and already had a reputation among the royals of many countries for his brilliant mind, his penchant for flirting with anyone and anything and his daring. He accompanied his brother the crown prince Sammael as they visited their neigbours, allies and enemies alike, wrecking havoc on people and places that tried to take advantages of poor people, and making merry with the better ones.

No one was exactly sure as to why Deanang was not the heir but his younger brother was. Some whispered that it was because of his magical blood, his mother being an enchantress of the highest caliber of the Campbell fame. Whatever the reason, when the request for a visit came from such a prestigious and powerful kingdom, one must always comply. Shreengar conveyed that a very strong magus had crossed their borders and wards, not even harming the lettering or letting them send out any alarms. They had simply walked in and taken the heart piece. 

Everything had to kept on hold to welcome the guests from Texal. As it turned out, it was crown prince Sammael and prince Deanang. It flustered the court for a short time but Annanika and Hannsah took over the proceedings with a finesse that made Castiel proud. Without seemingly to move from their seats beside him, they made sure that the kitchen provided a spectacular feast, and adequate rooms made for the guests to rest for the night. Castiel was impressed at how well his family came to his rescue and he had to hardly talk much with the guests at all. Lunch was an enjoyable affair and dinner more so. 

Sammael conveyed how tired he was feeling and left to his quarters, led by Annanika. Deanang however settled in with the intent to talk with King Castiel and so the rest left by the leave of the king so that they may have the privacy to discus diplomacy. 

“I am quite impressed at how quickly your house made ready for us, despite giving the message only scant hours before arrival. You have very loyal people under you,” Deanang told Castiel, while he sipped at a golden goblet. 

“They are simply amazing and it is I who am fortunate to be given the opportunity to lead them. It would have been fortuitous to be informed of you visit more prior, but I hope you did not find anything lacking in our hospitality,” Castiel questioned him politely.

“No, nothing of the sort. As I said, I am quite impressed,” said the other before faintly smiling into his goblet.

Castiel did not know what to say next. He was ok to talk when there was a topic, particularly related to his country, but small talk or the ability to do it eluded him. He kept smiling at the prince so as not to be deemed impolite while he tried to rack his brain as to what could be said within breaking propriety. Deanang merely kept peering at him over the rim of the goblet mischievously. Castiel was just about to ask, as formally as he could, if he would like company for the night from his land, when the light of the torch nearest to him hit Deanang’s eye and Castiel inhaled a deep breath, recognising him for who he was.

Before he could open his mouth to call for the guards, Deanang jumps out of his seat, throws a spell towards the door and another on Castiel and brings out his whip that he had brandished just the day before while he stole Castiel’s heart. Castiel, to his horror found that he could not move, nor make a sound, even unable to close his eyelids. He then remembered that Sammael was with his sister and his fear increased by leaps and bounds. The princes had come to kill him and take over his land. And they will kill his whole family. The image that came to his mind at this thought made his eyes water with unshed tears, not helped by the spell that held his eyes open.

“Sssh, Cas, it is ok. I am not going to hurt you. I even brought back your heart see,” saying so Deanang brought out the piece of Castiel’s heart that he had stolen the night before. He tossed it into the air before catching it and then placed himself on the arm of the chair Castiel was sitting on. Castiel could only turn his eyes, his head remaining fixed and now tears cascading from them as they were being forcibly kept open.

Deanang placed a hand on his shoulder and if Castiel could have, he would have flinched. Unable to move he just let Deanang put his hand and start talking in a low voice. He said, “I stole your heart and then came back because I needed your explicit permission. I need you to agree to give me your heart.”

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Elton John. There is a Goddess Kamakhya. There is a Brahmaputra, the biggest river in the region and Kaamroop was a huge country about a millennium ago. Based on myths from North Eastern India. unbetaed. Hope you enjoyed. thanks for reading.


End file.
